As Long as There is Hope
by Vsat101
Summary: Hope: The Feeling that what is wanted can be had, or that the events will turn out for the best.  Everyone feels Hope, Everyone needs Hope,even the Doctor. Will Hope be able to meet everyone's wishes? -I do not own Doctor Who,I only own Hope-
1. End of time chapter 1

Falling from the stars, a lone woman tries not to break down where she stands and keeps her mind focused on the task at hand.  
>Machinery around her ablaze and spinning out of control. She runs around flipping various switches and turning random knobs, controlling the chaos as if it were almost a dance.<br>One two three four...  
>Family dead, planet burned to ashes.<br>One two three four...  
>'Why...' The female thought.<br>"WHERE AM I TO GO FROM HERE?" she shouted to the heavens trembling with anger and sadness.  
>One two three four...<br>That is when she heard it... the singing.  
>The horrendous beating of drums could not be heard over the beautiful chorus beckoning her.<br>As if on auto pilot she absentmindedly turned her TARDIS towards the singing planet ahead of her. Exactly what this planet was or who inhabited it, she did not know. Only that she had to get there.  
>With a crash she landed onto the frozen wasteland of a planet.<br>She ran to the doors, the song getting louder with every step.  
>When she flung the doors open she was greeted by a very peculiar looking creature.<br>It lifted up an orb to her which lit up as it said,  
>"welcome miss, to the Ood world. You are our, and many other worlds, Hope."<br>And with that it reached the orb to her head and said "goodnight" before everything went black.

Cold… so very cold... Bad dreams, laughing... Laughing?  
>The singing had stopped. The drums now calling to her louder than before<br>One two three four...  
>After 600 years of being lulled to sleep, on the subzero temperatures of the planet of the Ood, the crimson haired female, opened her piercing and exotic green eyes. Surrounding her, the Ood elders, and one very confused looking man.<br>"Who are you?" he asked the woman before turning to the Ood "Who is she?"  
>"She is in every meaning, Hope." the Ood told the man patently. "She will be going with you on this journey Doctor."<br>"No, she can't. I've lost too many already" the Doctor furrowed his brows.  
>"She is not the same, she is hidden behind a false name, she controls the time around her, she WILL go" the Ood told the doctor<br>The man's dark brown eyes lit up, "no... She can't be" he stood up quickly and walked towards Hope just as fast.  
>He held out his hands to her and tugged her slender but toned body to an upright position.<br>Letting go of hopes hands he started walking around her examining her muttering to himself continuously, "you can't be..."  
>"BUT YOU ARE!" he pulled her into a hug. Not one that showed any feeling past being beyond relieved that he was no longer the last of his kind.<br>Still, Hope giggled. She hadn't had such a comforting hug since the peaceful times in Gallifrey.  
>The doctor released her from the warm embrace but still holding her arms as if afraid to let go and be alone again, and just stared at her, smiling.<br>"Well come now doctor! We must stop the end of time!" Hope laughed.  
>The Doctor's smile vanished instantly and he released her arms<br>"Right, let's go than!" he grabbed her hand and they took off running, into the poorly disguised TARDIS and off to the planet Earth. All the while Hopes mind was plagued with one thing that got louder and louder.  
>One two three four<br>One two three four 


	2. End of time Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guy's I'll be trying to post as often as I can. I'm about to put up a picture of Hope on deviantart my account name is DoctorAyla sorry these are so short, I'm trying to find good spots to end at. Tips? Suggestions? Feel free to message me, I am pretty accepting.**

Hope clutched to her head hissing at the pain that the drums caused her. Though the Doctor was busily running around the TARDIS making sure they got to Earth at the right took a deep breath in and stood up trying to make it look as though nothing was wrong. She had to help him. She ran around flipping switches and pressing buttons, but she didn't realize was that she was doing it to a beat...

One two three four...

The Doctor stopped, his brown eyes dark and angry, brows furrowed together. Hope still continued with her task

One two three four.

She only stopped when she twirled around to see the Doctor's screwdriver aimed at her head.

"You... Who are you?"

"I'm Hope" she answered confused.

"Why do you do everything with the beat of four?" his voice raised

"I don't..." she began

"TELL ME! You're going to be the one to kill me aren't you?" he yelled at her not noticing that during the talk he was clutching her arms tightly almost bringing tears to her eyes.

"Doctor, I will do anything in my power to prevent your death, I promise. And if I try anything to threaten your life I would not hold it against you if you were to protect yourself and..." Hope quieted as the Doctor's grip tightened. "Doctor... You're grip is... Very tight..."

His eyed lightened when he looked down and saw his hands white from how hard he was grabbing her. "I'm sorry," he said pulling her into a hug, one hand on her back the other holding her head to his heart, "I'm so very sorry. Truth is, I've. Never been so scared in all my lives..." he mumbled into her hair. Hanging on to Hope, praying to whoever was listening, that she is the real definition and symbol of hope.

Hope hugged him back tightly, and pulled his worries out of him and replaced them with happiness. She knew that she would be filled with his worry, but she had to help the Doctor.

"You know," the Doctor started, his chin now resting on hopes head. "You don't say much... But you give fantastic hugs."

Hope laughed at that comment

"I just don't talk too much because I might say something bonkers... And you are a funny man to listen to."

The doctor held her at arm's length looked into hopes eyes smiling while she pushed a fake smile on the surface, since she was now worrying, just as this mad man had been a few moments ago.

Soon the TARDIS was through the time vortex and it now sat outside of the Broadfell prison. The Doctor and Hope just stood outside examining it. With the Doctor looking too serious Hope couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"It looks rather... Blown up." right after she had stated that fact hope covered her mouth.

But the doctor let out a light chuckle

"Astute observation Watson." he retorted, turning to her and winking.

"Doctor... Can you smell that?" hope tried to change the topic.

He smelled the air. The faint scent of the universe, time and space, combined with a musky, man smell.

"It's him," the Doctor grabbed hopes hand and pulled her back towards the TARDIS. "Come on!" he urged her to move faster.

Spinning faster than they had ever gone so fast the. Doctor lands the TARDIS in what looked to be a gravel dumping ground. The scent was emanating from here. Hope finally realized that she recognized the scent wafting at her. The Doctor had grabbed Hope's hand and started running out the doors with her.

"Doctor, I..."

"Not now hope..." he interrupted

"But Doctor" hope begged

"Shh shh shh"

BANG...BANG...BANG… BANG

Both beings stood upright and turned from where the ruckus was coming from.

BANG..BANG..BANG..BANG

The Hope darted after the noise as if afraid that it would disappear.

The Doctor hot on her heels.

She rounded a corner and there she saw him...

"Brother...?"


	3. End of time Chapter 3

The Doctor caught up with Hope and slid to a stop on the loose rocks under his feet.

Both stared at the psychotic looking blonde man waiting, to see if he would calm down and join them to travel time and space.

A yell so feral, so full of hatred and anguish, resonated around the work yard. The cause of it was the Master. After a brief moment of watching the two beings, a wicked smirk crossed his face, as he jumped high into the air laughing maliciously.

Not wasting a second Hope grabbed the Doctor's hand again and they took off, across the enormous mounds of loose stone, and through a yard full of scaffolding, following the crazed man's laugh.

They came to a halt when the Doctor saw him standing on the scaffold. He was challenging the Doctor to come closer. Hope stood behind the Doctor, terrified of the man ahead of them.

Continuing to laugh, the Master's life force was wearing down and his skeleton became visible for no more than a second

"Please let me help!" the Doctor begged desperately.

The look on the Master's face was not amused to say the least

"You're burning up your own life force!"

The master began laughing again and again his skull flashed before the doctor and hope.

"Brother, please!" Hope stepped in front of the doctor pleading.

The Master stopped for just a few seconds to size her up and glare menacingly at her, while the Doctor gave her a look full of surprise and questions. After deciding he waited too long, the Master jumped from his metal perch and disappeared behind it. The Doctor and Hope took off after only to see he was gone and instead there was a group of old folks.

"Oh I've got to stop you, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" said one old chap wearing a red hat, jogging towards the Doctor, arms open.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the Doctor said not stopping his run to look over some more metal rods.

"Did we do it?" one of the older women asked.

The man with the red hat turned towards Hope noticing her for the first time, standing in the middle of it all, looking quite sad.

"Who are you?" he asked seemingly upset.

"I'm Hope." she said smiling to ease the tension she could feel bubbling up. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir..." she paused holding out her hand.

"Oh yes," he said snapping out of whatever daze he was in, "Wilfred, Wilfred Mott" he said now smiling back at Hope.

"You never told us he was such a looker Wilfred!" proclaimed one short, white haired woman. Then she looked over to Hope. "Pity he's married."

"Oh! No. No, no, no!" Hope and the Doctor both chanted, wide eyed.

"Oh that's wonderful then! Let's have a picture" she said now walking up to Doctor pushing Hope aside as more ladies followed suit.

"It's been such a long time since I've had a picture with a handsome man"

Hope tried to hide her laugh with a cough when the Doctor looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm Minnie, Minnie the menace." the white haired lady stated whilst the other older gentleman was fumbling with the phone camera.

Hope walked over to him, "here, I'll take that you can go hop in the photo"

The man happily passed the phone camera over to hope and she positioned herself for the picture.

"Is that your HAND, MINNIE!" the Doctor shouted.

Hope took the photo right as the Doctor shouted. And realized what happened,

"Did Minnie just give your bum a squeeze Doctor?" she smirked when the Doctor walked back over to her

"Oh, starting to be cheeky now are we?" the doctor said raising his eyebrow, still maintaining a serious look. "Don't think I've forgotten about your brother." He added dangerously.

Hope looked down ashamed while the Doctor watched her for a few more seconds until Wilfred walked over to them, though he only stared at the Doctor.

"Right, you wanted to talk to me." the Doctor stated and started walking to the bus where the other old folks were gathering, and marched onto said bus, everyone else followed suit.

Wilfred asked the Doctor to have their chat in private. Meaning Hope got to spend some time exploring. Although the circumstances were unfortunate, she couldn't help but be excited at her chance to have a look around this new and fascinating world.

She stayed close to the cafe Wilfred took them to. She went walking down the street to hear a fellow ginger demanding a police woman not to touch her car.

Hope smirked at the woman and her brash nature. As she kept walking towards a building, an unseen hand from the alley between caught her mouth while another grabbed her arm pulling her to the individual whose ligaments these belonged.

As soon as the offender let go of her mouth and grabbing her other arm. Shoving her against the wall hope hocked a loogie into the face of her foe.

"How charming..." a blonde haired, brown eyed man said ridding his face of the snot quite angrily.

"Koschei..."

"I do not go by that horrible name!" the insane man shouted in the woman's face "You will call me Master, Ayla."

Hope straightened up at her real name her bright green eyes getting dark with sadness and frustration.

"Then you will call me Hope, Master." Hope said refraining from spitting out his name as though it were rotted food.

The Master scoffed, "Hope? Ha-ha do you believe you are really the Hope for all worlds?" he questioned angrily.

"First off, get out of my face, your breath smells like death. Second, I would like to be a reason to which more people live."

"Then why don't you go back and save Gallifrey!" his body flickered between life and death, his grip tightened on her.

"I can't and you know that!" Hope yelled back.

The Master slammed her against the wall again, her skull connecting with the hard brick wall behind her.

"You never do anything Hope!" he spat her name in her face "you're just as worthless now as you were during the time war!"

Tears pricked her eyes "It's not like you were there!"

Mustering up any strength she had she shoved her older brother off of her and ran. Knowing that he would not follow, or else be at risk of the Doctor finding him.

Tears streaming down her face, Hope didn't find it a wise idea to go back to the cafe looking like a wreck. So she walked around for a bit longer until she realized that the Doctor had found her. She turned around for her green eyes to meet his brown ones.

"So the Master," The Doctor said calmly, noticing that Hope's cheeks were tear-stained he decided to post-pone the subject so he did not cause unwanted memories for her.

"How old are you Hope?"

"Last I checked I was 678."

"How old were you when you were taken in by the Ood?"

Hope remained silent for a minute and tried to maneuver her way out of this conversation.

"How did you know where I was Doctor?"

"I asked first, though that was a nice attempt to change this conversation." he smirked.

"I was 78;" the Doctor took a deep breath in. "I've wasted so much time being asleep on that planet when I could've been exploring the universe... And I still feel like a kid." Hope frowned, her eyes now turned to the ground.

The Doctor came up to her and hugged her, "I'm so sorry"

Hope smiled sadly and held on to the Doctor as well. They stood there for a few seconds before they realized there was still work to be done.

The Doctor took hold of Hope's hand, for reassurance for her or his self neither knew.

"Let's go find the master" Hope said, her green eyes lit up again with their own natural spark.

The Doctor smirked. "So the hunt begins."


End file.
